In The Land Of Cards
by Kat Katrinna
Summary: The World of Cards was peaceful, until the Black Chessmen's arrived and the Great War started. The 4 Kingdoms of Cards united and together defeated them. Although they were defeated, the Black Chessmen's left with the promise of coming back. And now, 19 years after the War ended the Spades Royals start to die oddly.
1. Prologue

**Hello! I've had this idea for a while; expect… um… many crazy stuff, basically. Crossover between AU's and I'm totally going to be a character in this story. XD This is going to be multi-chaptered… And I don't know; the last time I did a story multi-chaptered I couldn't finish it and I ended up deleting it because people actually had ****_loved_**** that story and asked me ****_many_**** times to continue it, but I just hadn't inspiration. **

**Also, much stuff in this story is altered… everything is fictional so, I hope I do not offend anyone with facts altered and things like that. This is an AU, Alternate Universe, and here I am the god that commands this shit.**** /I'm going to stop talking now, on with the story. **

**Disclaimer: Hetalia belongs to Hidekaz Himaruya**

The Kingdom of Spades was the most powerful kingdom in the land of Cards, followed closely by the Kingdom of Clubs, then Hearts and finally Diamonds.

Spades had the most power since the beginning of times; it specialized in weaponry and military, though they also had good merchant trading points because they were close to the sea, they had access to vast amount of marine resources and exported it to the rest of the Kingdoms. The Kingdom of Spades was also known for having connection with magic, however that connection was getting weaker as people began to not believe, there were really few people that could see the supernatural and make spells, but those were afraid to make the others start to believe again and then getting viewed as freaks or insane.

Clubs had always trailed behind Spades. They were powerful too, but not enough to surpass Spades. Still, Clubs had various resources to ship out raw material. They were surrounded by trees and had various regions rich in iron, crude oil, coal, etc… Clubs also has good terrains to farm.

Hearts were a peaceful kingdom; they never took much interest in fighting for power – Spades and Clubs were the ones with interest on that topic, yet, the trivial bickering between the royals and the people from each territory never went too far. Hearts were known for their top quality tissues and richest clothes. They were the kingdom that distributed the various designs of attire for whoever asked them and paid. They always came up with brilliant designs for outfits.

For last, Diamonds, they were probably the richest of the four domains. The territory of Diamonds was rich in gold, silver, bronze… They were the ones who circulated most money around without a care. They also made the most marvellous jewellery, their skill in carving and melding the materials they got from their land was impressive.

All in all, the Land of Cards was a pacific place, the nations within were allies, there were no wars. They all needed each other to survive; nobody should ever disrupt such peace, there was no necessity.

It was peaceful, until a dark shadow sprouted from the depths of the ground and attacked the kingdoms.

No one knew where they came from nor why, because of these beings that suddenly took over the deserted area, that no Card's man adventured to go, they attacked the kingdoms and made themselves known as the Black Chessmen's.

During the times of war with the Chessmen's, Cards managed to obtain various information's, such as that there were _thousands_ of pawns, those pawns could be created freely by the Queen. There was a pair of each class: Two Bishops, two Knights and two Rooks. Though, there was only one Queen and one King. Each of the classes had special powers; however, no one seemed to know what kind of powers they had, it was still a mystery. Nevertheless they knew that the King never appeared in battle and the Queen was the one to command whatever poor pawns she could. The Queen never cared about their lives; she could make more pawns later.

Thus it began, the Great War between Chess and Cards, where thousands of lives were lost. In the mist of chaos of war, the few magic users of Spades were killed or kidnapped, nobody understood why and didn't give much thought to that.

Cards took eleven years to finally push the Chessmen's away; nonetheless, they left with the promise of coming back one day for revenge.

The Land of Cards had been in turmoil after the war. The war had spent many of the lands resources; they had to come up with ideas to reduce in every way they could, the poor people from the lower class were the ones whom suffered more with the increase of taxes, but, after some years – without being bothered by the Chessmen's – Cards began to develop and recuperate from the chaos of the War, growing stronger whilst still paying attention to activities from the Chessmen's.

Nineteen years had passed since the Great War, the kingdoms were at peace, but it all ended when the King of Spades was found dead.

**This is the prologue… or something; this is my first time doing a prologue… XD I'm really bad at it, well, whatever, dunno when the next chapter will be posted, school has begun… again… and I really have to get my grades up before my dad smashes my laptop with a hammer. ;_;**

**If you follow this story please do be prepared for many crazy stuff. **

**Um… sorry for grammar, summary and title. I'm horrible with those things. #Kat's out~**


	2. Chapter 1 - What?

**Hi~! Chapter 1 is up and I still loath my writing. I hope I get better at it. –q**

"What do you mean I'm the King of Spades now?" A blond haired young man with blue eyes hidden behind glasses asked, confusion written all across is face as he stared at the new Jack of Spades.

"Exactly what I said. The King's clock lead us here, the mark must be somewhere in your body." The Jack, a Chinese man with dark brown hair tied up in a ponytail and brown eyes, informed monotonously. "So, what is your name? My name is Yao Wang."

"...My... My name is Alfred... Alfred F. Jones…" The soon to be crowned King said staring at the other incredulously.

"Okay, Alfred. Now, take of your clothes so that I can check for the mark." Yao spoke like it was nothing special and Alfred blushed, still trying to grasp what the hell was going on.

The King of Spades had died about a week ago and the Jack soon followed, not much had been revealed about their death, but the sudden loss of two Royals caused the Kingdom to fall into disorder. The Queen was still alive, however, no one was really happy about that, because, let's say that the Queen of Spades was basically a bitch.

Thus, today came and when Alfred had been training with his sword in the backyard with his tutor, guards invaded the place and surrounded them, then appeared the Jack and informed him that he was the next King. What the hell.

"What?! I'm not going to take my clothes off here!" He exclaimed feeling a little self-conscious and the Jack sighed.

"Oh, come on, just take off your shirt, you might not even have to take off your trousers." The Jack crossed his arms and waited for the other to take of his shirt, which after a few seconds he did. "See, it isn't so bad. I don't know why you're so embarrassed-aru." Yao looked around Alfred searching for the Spades mark that appeared whenever a new Royal was found. "Here it is." He spoke eyeing the Spades symbol in Alfred's right shoulder blade.

"Wha-!" Alfred tried to turn his neck around to see it but failed miserably.

"Don't move, Alfred. You can see it later in a mirror." The Chinese man said and touched the mark making it glow. "Yes. The mark is authentic. We have a new king." He spoke loudly and the guards in the background got on their knees, leaving Alfred and Yao the only ones standing which made Yao sigh in irritation and Alfred to blush and stutter trying to make the others get up from the ground. "Let's go."

"What? Where?" Alfred asked trailing behind the Jack whilst putting his shirt back on.

"The Spades Castle of course."

"Wait what. This is too sudden, dude!"

"You don't have a choice in the matter-aru." Yao got in the carriage and waited for the other to get in.

"Dude... What."

"Do please stop repeating that-aru. You're a nobleman, right? You should know proper etiquette and certain responsibilities concerning paperwork and so on, yes?" Yao asked once the other sited himself in the bench on the other side of the carriage. "Your parents will be informed of this, rest assured." Alfred nodded lost in thoughts.

The carriage began to move and Alfred contemplated the meaning of life.

"Ya know, they're not my real parents." He said looking out the window, but he could feel Yao staring at him to continue. "They found me in the American territory when I was a child. They were really nice and adopted me into their family. They took me to their home – here in the English territory – and took care of me like I was their son." Alfred smiled fondly. "I heard they had had a child before, though, during the Great War he was killed." He grimaced, he didn't know much about the other child, and his parents didn't like to talk about it. His adoptive mother had been the one to find him in the middle of a vast rye field where he had been playing with a rabbit. He still remembers the way she cried and then hugged him saying that it would all be alright after he had told her that he didn't have any parents.

"I'm sorry about that." Yao looked sadly at the other, but Alfred shrugged.

"Don't be. I'm pretty happy about how it all turned out." He laughed. "Though I live here in England, many times we all go back to visit America." Alfred smiled and looked at Yao. "So, what's your story, dude? If we're gonna be working together at least let's get to know each other. And what about the Queen?" The soon-to-be crowned King asked.

The Jack sighed heavily. "My story isn't interesting. I'm from the Chinese territory, China. I was born in a noble family; my family has a big inn business all across Spades. I have three brothers and one sister, I had a normal life. Alas, it all ended when guards came into my kitchen and said I was the new Jack-aru." Yao crossed his arms pouting and Alfred laughed.

"You aren't happy to be the Jack?"

"Are you happy to be the King?"

"Um… Well, I'm still trying to assimilate everything and I guess I still haven't fully comprehended this… _thing_." Alfred answered with a confused face and the Jack snorted.

"I'm still getting used to it. I don't really have a choice. Therefore, I'll try to live my life, so that in the hour of my death, I'll rather feel joy, than fear and regret." Yao spoke and Alfred stared at him, letting his words sink in. "About the Queen… Queen Annabel, what can I say about her… I don't like her. At all." Yao frowned in disgust. "She orders people around without a care in the world, she doesn't work at all, and I also heard rumours of her bringing different men's into her bedroom almost every night." Now Alfred frowned.

"You know what? I change my mind; I don't want to be King if then I get a Queen like her." Alfred scowled and Yao sighed looking at Alfred sadly.

"Sorry, Alfred, but you have too. Unless she too is killed or something, you have too." Alfred groaned at this.

"Dude, how much is it until the castle? I want to know how much my time of freedom is." He groaned again and considered jumping out of the carriage.

Yao looked out the window, starting to see the gate of the Capital of Spades up front. "Not much-aru."

"Dude, I'm really considering jumping out the window of this thing." Alfred whined.

"You'll get stuck."

"Whatever, I'll take the window with me!"

"I'm afraid I would have to stop you." The Jack said calmly and Alfred groaned again.

Thus, the two sat in silence, both having many things in their own minds. The duo was quiet even after passing the capital's gates.

Alfred was getting stressed. He didn't like that. Being stressed just wasn't his thing; he was a carefree, adventurer young man who wants to be a hero and now has to get married to a bitchy Queen. He hoped his life wouldn't become worse. He sighed heavy and pressed his elbows on his knees to cover his face in his hands. Nope. He wasn't really ready for this. Yes, he had quite a training about responsibilities with paperwork and such, but it was to be a simple nobleman that dealt with farms and a few ports. He wasn't ready to be a _King_. That position dealt with everything, the stupid Queen didn't do anything, and it would just be him and Yao. He would have to marry a woman who would cheat on him and certainly wouldn't love him. _'I'm not fucking ready for this.'_

"We're here." Yao said and got out of the carriage, Alfred followed him with a frown. "I'll show you to your room where you'll take a bath and change those clothes." The Jack walked into the Castle, greeting the maids that passed by him with a wave and a smile.

Alfred looked at everything in wonder; the castle was beautiful with all the different shades of blues and purples, the symbol of Spades appeared almost everywhere. They took a few turns and finally entered a room that had a huge bed, which Alfred jumped into and sighed happily. Yao rolled his eyes. The new King was a bit childish, but he had a good heart, the Chinese man believed that he would make a great King, even if now he was still partly in denial because of the Queen.

"Go take a bath and I'll go fetch clothes. Next we'll go to take your measures and contact someone from Hearts to make some outfits for you." Alfred groaned at the thought of people measuring him, he was hating this already.

"'Kay." He replied, the sound muffled by the pillow he had buried his face into. After a few seconds he heard the door close. "Hmm… I don't wanna get up…" Alfred whined but eventually groaned and got up from the cosy bed, walked into the bathroom and prepared himself a good and nice bath to think things over and to prepare his body for the stress the was sure to come.

"Please, contact the Kingdom of Hearts that we'll need new clothes for our new King. I'll send you his measures later." Yao requested to one of the various maids in the castle.

"Yes, sir." With a small bow of respect the maid disappeared and the Jack, with clothes tucked under his arm walked back to the King's bedroom.

Upon entering the room, he saw Alfred passing back and forth, eyebrows knitted in a frown, whilst sometimes running his hand through his hair making it even messier. He was so deep in thought he didn't even realized Yao was there and continued walking around the room, clothed in just a towel around his waist.

"Alfred." Yao cleared his throat and finally Alfred looked at him, his eyes widening in surprise behind his glasses.

"Dude! When did you get in here?! Don't do those kinds of surprises!" Alfred shouted at him and Yao sighed and rolled his eyes.

Yao put the clothes on the bed and then turned to Alfred with a measuring tape in his hands.

"Now, stay still." He said sternly and Alfred stood still like a statue. Well, at least Yao was the one to take his measures, he was afraid that some maid would come. "Spread your arms." The Jack took the measures writing them in a small paper. "Done. You can go dress while I go send this, and, be prepared when I get back, because we're going to meet the Queen." Yao walked out and Alfred groaned at the thought of having the meet the 'wonderful' Queen.

Still, now he had responsibilities. He should follow what Yao said and try to live his life at the fullest. Now dressed, he sited on the bed and tried to comb his hair slightly with his hands. If he was to meet the Queen he would at least try to give a good impression.

The Jack returned quickly and then both made their way out the bedroom, and into the massive corridors of the Castle. Alfred would have to get a map or something, because he would certainly get lost around here. After what seemed like an eternity and many corridors later they found themselves in front of a big door. Yao knocked and waited a few moments for the signal that they could enter. Alas, no one said anything; the Chinese man stared at the door confused. When he asked one of the maids where the Queen was, she had told him that the Queen had been in her room since morning, now it was afternoon.

"Do you think she is in the bathroom or something?" Alfred asked looking at the smaller male.

"It's a possibility." He rubbed his chin pensive and tried knocking again. Still nothing. "Queen Annabel? The new King is here." He spoke loudly to the door, unluckily there wasn't a single sound. "Let's just go in." He groaned and opened the door, Alfred right behind him.

"Dude, this room his awesome too! Are all rooms fancy like this?" The blue eyed male asked as he observed the room. "Ow! Hey, why did you stop?!" Alfred enquired staring at the other that was frozen looking at the bed, and that was when he saw too.

The Queen. Dead.

**Ohhhhh, u know she dead**

**'****Kay, do not expect updates really frequently cuz I'm lazy and procrastinate a lot, but sometimes, if I'm in the mood I'll write fast. XD Yeah, sorry. **

**Also, I have a tendency to forget things. When I'm at school I tend to have ideas to write but then I get home and forget everything. Ugh, furthermore I get new ideas later, but it's always after I've posted the chapter. I try to put everything I want in the story, but sometimes I might forget something. So sorry. q-q ((It's even worse when I have the idea, but I can't put it into words!))**

**Sorry for grammar mistakes and all that… #Kat's out~**


	3. Chapter 2 - The Queen's Clock

After finding the Queen dead, Yao had called their doctor and some guards. Their doctor, a sweet man that looked almost like a child. He had short blond – almost white – hair and violet eyes. His name was Tino Väinämöinen. He was always accompanied by a tall and intimidating man with icy blue eyes and hair almost white too, he was called Berwald Oxenstierna. The two men were always together.

After examining the Queen, Tino informed the Jack that she had been poisoned; Berwald had then taken the body to their small infirmary in the Castle. Yao left after that leaving Tino to take care of things; he knew he could trust the small doctor.

The Kingdom was then informed that the Queen had passed away. No one really cared; some even pumped their fist in the hair in joy. All in all, the only ones who appeared at the funeral were some maids, a few guards, Alfred and Yao. The funeral was quick, held two days after the Queen died; the Queen was buried in the Royal cemetery next to the King.

Yao sighed, now they had to find another Queen. He didn't know if this was a good or a bad thing, but he had a feeling that this new Queen was going to be really hard to find. The Jack knocked on Alfred's studio door and entered. Alfred still hadn't been crowned, another thing to add to his 'to do list', but, he had already started working with paperwork and that already was a huge help to the poor Jack.

"Alfred, we need to find the new Queen-aru." Alfred looked up from the paper he was reading to his Jack.

"How do we do that, dude?" He asked with an eyebrow raised.

"We're going to use the Queen's Clock, of course." Yao answered simply and approached the desk that still had a lot of papers scattered around. "Are you adjusting to the work here yet?" He questioned and heard the other sigh.

"This is much more work then what I was expecting. I'm trying my best." He pouted and leaned back in the chair. "This sucks!"

The Jack laughed. "Well, then you might be glad to know that until we find the new Queen, we're free of paperwork. The faster we find her the better-aru." It was a lie. No, they shouldn't be free of paperwork or any kind of work that Royals do, however, Alfred still hadn't been crowned and Yao wanted a break of paperwork.

"Hey, how do the clocks work?" Alfred asked curiously and stretched his arms above his head.

"Magic." Was the reply and the American stared at him. "Don't look at me like that, young man. Spades has a big connection with magic, though; there haven't been magic users since the Great War. They were extinct, I think."

"Dude…" Alfred didn't know if he should believe this or not, but the mark that had appeared from nothing on his back and the King's Clock that had lead the Jack to him was really weird. Maybe magic did exist. "Okay…" He finally said, still with some doubts.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door, Alfred exclaimed 'Enter' and some maids appeared holding boxes and one brought a small letter to the blue eyed man. The maids bowed and left giggling after Alfred grinned and said 'Thank you'.

"Oh! These are your new clothes, Alfred!" The Jack exclaimed when he opened one of the boxes.

"Cool! Are they awesome?" The American jumped to his feet, letting the letter fall on the table and opened another box. "Woah!" He grabbed the first piece of clothing that was neatly folded and removed it from the box. It was a long blue coat with pockets and the Spades symbol.

"Look at them later. Now we're going to get a new Queen for you-aru." The Jack smirked, he wanted to get the hell away from this castle, and he hoped the Queen was at least out of city.

"Wait! I got a letter too!" He quickly ripped the letter open to read. "Hmm… 'Congratulations, blah, blah, blah… Our condolences, blah, blah, blah…' That resumes it enough! Let's go!"

"Right…" Yao looked at him oddly, but nodded nonetheless. "Then, we shall go and retrieve the Queen's Clock. It's in the Queen's Chamber." The duo left the studio and walked to the Queen's Room.

"Dude, you don't think her ghost stayed in the room, do you?"

The Jack rolled his eyes. "Alfred, please."

"You never know…" He paused for dramatic effect. "For all you know there could be a ghost dancing right in front of you!" Alfred said looking around as if sensing something bad and Yao had to resist rolling his eyes again.

"Anyway, Alfred, we're just getting the Clock and getting out." He couldn't believe the next to be King was afraid of ghosts! Yao had never seen one, but he believed in them. Yes, he believed in many things, he was extremely superstitious. Though, around Alfred he should be careful when mentioning the supernatural world. The Jack watched as the American frowned and tried to appear tough only to fail miserably as all the emotions he was really feeling showed in his eyes. He was clearly scared of entering the damn room. He sighed. "Alfred, you don't have to enter if you don't want to."

"No! I'm going with you!" And with a sudden upgrade in his courage, he stepped forward towards the door and opened it. To his surprise, the room looked completely normal. Everything was tidied, must have been the maids. Entering the room he looked around, expecting the ghost of the Queen Annabel to emerge from some weird place. "Um… Where is the Clock?"

"Here." He pointed to the wardrobe.

"Why the hell did she put the Clock in the wardrobe?"

"Don't ask me-aru." Yao opened the wardrobe with a key and pulled out the enormous clock.

"That's freaking huge, dude!" Alfred shouted amazed at the size of the clock. It was certainly bigger than his. The King's Clock was in the form of a Spade while the Queen's Clock was round, like a normal clock, the only abnormal thing was the size. "How do the Queens even carry it around?"

"I don't know. I never saw Queen Annabel with her clock, maybe because this thing is so heavy!" Yao cried trying to pick the clock up, but only managed a few centimetres of the ground. Alfred laughed and helped him and even with his strength, the clock was still very heavy. They finally managed to put the object on the bed and Yao glared at it. "How much does that thing even weights-aru?!"

"Very much it seems." Alfred stared confused at the clock. "Hey, Yao, why is it doing that?" He pointed to the pointers of the clock that were going crazy. They turned to one side and then turned back, again and again, never stopping.

"I don't know… It's really weird; I don't remember the clocks ever doing this. I've read a few books on the history of Spades and things like this never happened." Yao stated with a pensive look.

"Um… Is this a bad sign, then?"

"The pointers were supposed to lead us to the Queen, alike a compass. But the clock isn't giving any direction. This is bad-aru."

"Perhaps I can help…" A voice sounded behind them and the duo froze.

**Tantantantannn~ I wonder who is it :L**

**Sorry for not updating sooner, but as I said I'm lazy and procrastinate a lot. ;-;'' Anyway, when I'm not writing this story I might be writing another one, so yeah, might take a bit longer. :B **

**My character ((basically me, xD)) is almost makings her appearance~! Maybe next chapter or the one after the next. XD**

**Oh, just for you to know. ****_I SUCK AT DESCRIBING CLOTHES. _********Ugh, seriously, even describing places and all that I just can't seem to project them into words. So sorry. ;~;**

**Also, the chapters may start getting longer… Maybe. XD **

**About the titles in the chapters, I'm just trying to get some kind of training in titles, yep.**

**Sorry for grammar mistakes and all that jazz. #Kat's out~**


	4. Chapter 3 - It's Gilbird

"Who the fuck are you?" Alfred asked startled and frowned at the man. "You're not a g-ghost, are you?!" He inquired frightened; Yao next to him was just staring mildly surprised.

"No, I'm not a ghost." The man stated, his red eyes narrowing at the other, watching as Alfred sighed in relief. "I'm Gilbert Beilschmidt The Awesome! You can call me Gilbert or Awesome." The white haired male declared proudly.

"Um… Okay. What are you doing here, Gilbert?" Alfred questioned and Gilbert pouted mumbling something under his breath along the lines of 'Why doesn't anyone ever calls me Awesome…'

"Well, glad you asked! I'm going to find Queenie for you, because you won't find her here. Here, like, in Cards." Gilbert replied smirking.

"What? Are you saying the Queen is from some kind of other world?" The Jack asked this time with an eyebrow raised.

"Yep~! So I'm gonna use my awesome powers and bring her or him to you guys!"

"Why is the Queen of Spades in another freaking world?!" The soon-to-be-King was extremely confused and so was the Jack.

"Dudes, I can't tell." Gilbert crossed his arms. "I'm just trying to help you. This new Queenie is going to be your salvation from destruction. Kesesese~" He laughed but soon stopped after what he had said fully registered in his mind. "No. _No_. Don't look at me like that. I babbled too much." He glared at them. The two royals that now were looking at him perplexed.

"What! You can't just say something like that and then expect us to stay still! What does that mean?!" Alfred shouted at him and Gilbert smirked.

"Too bad. My awesome mouth is sealed. Give me the Clock." He extended his hand but the two Royals just placed themselves in front of the Queen's Clock and glared at him.

"Why is a Joker helping us?" Yao asked frowning at him. Jokers were rare folk, no one knew were they came from, but they were there, they were something akin to a God. They had powers and they knew probably everything that happened in Cards.

"Yao, Alfred, please; this is for your own good. For this whole world's own good! Give me the damn clock so that I can go find the Queen!" He shouted at them, but neither Royal moved and just glared at him. "You guys are making this complicated, when it's really simple." Gilbert scowled. "Okay, let's make a deal. I leave my Awesome Gilbird here and I take the clock." He suggested pointing at the little bird in his shoulder, which chirped in response.

"Why would we switch the Queen's Clock with a bird?" The Jack asked and Gilbert pouted.

"It's not just a bird, okay? It's the Awesome Gilbird! He's my buddy and I would never leave him, so I'll be back to get him! And I'll be back with the Queen. Now, give me the clock and I'll leave Gilbird here with you." Yao still glared at him unmoving, but Alfred moved out of the way.

"Alfred, what are you doing?! We can't trust Jokers, they like to cause mischief and never take anything seriously!" The Jack yelled at him, but Alfred remained unfazed by his yell.

"Yao, we need the Queen. If what he is saying is true, then we need his help. Yes, there's the possibility that he may be lying. But what choice do we have? Do you want to spend the time searching for a Queen that may not even be here in Cards?" Alfred said seriously, so seriously that Yao thought for a moment that Alfred had been possessed for a ghost or something. The Jack stared at him like he was crazy. "Don't look at me like that, dude. I can be serious when I want to be." Of course all seriousness was ruined by his pout.

"Alfred…" The Chinese man pondered for a moment. The Queen's Clock wasn't giving any direction, thus they didn't know where to look for. The Joker said that he could help them, but they had to give over the Clock. The Jokers were not to be trusted. They rarely appeared and when they did, they only caused accidents and made pranks on people. Then again, considering all things that Gilbert said, maybe he could give him a chance. Of course, the stupid bird would stay with them until Gilbert came back. "Okay." He sighed. "Hand over the bird-aru." Gilbert frowned.

"Pony tail dude, I'm telling you. His name is Gilbird!" The Joker pouted and Yao rolled his eyes moving out of the way. Gilbert then put his hand in front of Gilbird for him to jump to it. Once he did the white haired male brought him close to his face and he almost looked like he was about to cry. "Gilbird, I'll be back to get you, don't worry and don't cry! I know we never separated, but I have to make this small sacrifice for the good of the world." Gilbert spoke to his bird dramatically and Yao had to resist the urge to face-palm and roll his eyes. Alfred just stared, somewhat saddened. "If something happens to the Awesome me, avenge me, Gilbird!" The bird chirped and Gilbert sobbed handing the bird to Yao which he grabbed with his hand.

"Yes, yes. Very sad, such tragedy. Oh my." Yao said sarcastically and the Joker glared at him.

"You would never understand our relationship!"

"Ahm."

Alfred laughed at them but quieted down when the bickering duo glared at him.

"You have three days to bring the Queen or when you get back you bird will be on my plate at dinner-aru!" Yao shouted at him and Gilbert paled and frowned at the Chinese man narrowing his eyes.

"Make that one day, pony tail dude! I'll be back tomorrow so that I don't leave my awesome Gilbird here with you!" The Joker yelled at him and crossed his arms. "Who know what you might do to him… I'm gonna go right now." He grabbed the clock almost like it didn't weight a thing and Alfred stared at him amazed.

"Woah dude! How can you hold that like it weights nothing?! We had a hard time putting it on the bed!"

"It's because I have awesome powers!" Gilbert replied and Alfred's eyes widened in awe. "This weights a lot for other people, the Queen of Spades is the only one who can hold this like it weights nothing. The Clocks work with Ancient Magic and even I don't get that kind of magic, my friend Peter might know. He was here before I was." He continued thoughtfully. "Now, see you later, Alfred, bitch. Be safe, Gilbird." He waved at Alfred, glared at Yao and winked at his bird. With that he was gone in a puff leaving behind a small cloud of smoke.

"Bastard-aru!" He shouted at thin air, as Gilbert had already left. "If it does not return before dinner tomorrow, you're going to be my dinner, bird!" Yao glared at the bird in his hand.

"Aw, don't be like that, Yao. And his name is Gilbird." Alfred said laughing slightly and Yao looked at him frowning.

"It's just a bird." The Jack spoke and then yelped as Gilbird poked him with his beak and flew from his hand to Alfred's shoulder. "Two bastards-aru! I'm going back to paperwork!" He stormed out of the room and the American laughed.

"Well, I guess now we just wait." Alfred said and the bird peeped in response. Running a hand through his hair, he walked out of the room to return to his boring paperwork. He hoped this Queen liked to work because there was an endless amount to do.

"Bloody hell, where did I put the keys?! I'm going to be late for the bloody meeting!" The nation know as England or United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland yelled in annoyance as he couldn't find the keys to his hotel room, he had been searching for 10 minutes, his room was completely upside down, but he still couldn't find the damn keys! "Late, late, late, I'm going to be fucking late!" He threw another pillow behind his shoulder and finally found the keys underneath. He didn't remember putting them there. Oh well, now he had them.

He opened his hotel door ready to run to the meeting when he noticed a box on the floor.

"Who the bloody hell leaves boxes outside people door's?!" He was getting irritated, really, really irritated. "Huh? It's to me? What the hell?" England read the label that said that the box was to him, but it didn't have a sender. He didn't remember ordering something. If this was a joke from America there would be hell to pay! For the time being he closed the door and took the box with him, it was light. Weird. It was then that he noticed the watch on his wrist. He was going to be extremely late. England rapidly put the box under his arm and ran to the meeting room.

After getting inside, England said sorry, received a scolding from Germany and a few snickers from certain nations. He put the box against his chair and organized his papers whilst listening to the nation that was speaking at the moment, which happened to be France, so he didn't really paid attention.

After France's turn, Germany called England to talk, but the British Nation didn't stand up and instead glared at America.

"Okay. What did I do now?" America asked seeing how the Brit was glaring at him.

"I want to know why you put this box in front of my hotel room door this morning." England put the box on the table and everyone grew curious.

"I swear for all my hamburgers I don't even know that box." He raised his hands up in mocking surrender. "And that's a pretty lame prank. Putting a box outside a door and expect the person to open and then suddenly being smashed in the face with something. I wouldn't come up with something so lame. C'mon England, ya know I can be more creative." America winked at him smiling and England blushed frowning at him.

"Stupid git, then, if it wasn't you, who put the box by my door? I didn't order anything." His eyes narrowed as he eyed France suspiciously.

"Don't look at me like that, _mon ami_. It wasn't me either." France spoke brushing his hair from his face. "Have you opened it yet?" He asked curious and England shook his head no. "Open it."

England glared at him but opened the box nonetheless.

"A clock. Someone gave me a clock. And it's huge." England pulled the clock out of the box looking at it oddly. It was weightless, being that big someone would think it would weight a ton.

"Let me see!" America got up from his seat to quickly walk to England's side, now everyone was interested in knowing what was going on. America grabbed the clock and almost let if fall to the ground. "D-dude, this thing weights _a lot_!" England quickly snatched the clock from the other's nation's hands. "How can you hold that like it's nothing?!" He stared at England who had the clock in his hands. Even with his super strength he had problems holding the clock.

"Well, maybe those hamburgers you eat so much are finally getting to you, because this weights nothing!" He gripped the clock close to him and glared at the American. "You almost let it fall!" America pouted and crossed his arms.

"Why would someone send you a clock that big?" France asked and looked at the clock in England's grasp.

"I don't bloody know! It didn't have an addresser." He replied, Canada approached England and looked at the clock.

"It's a really beautiful clock. But what's with the Spades?" He asked slightly confused, the clock's pointers were in Spades shape and there was a big Spades craved with many details on the background.

"Who are you?" England asked looking at the nation in front of him and Canada sighed heavily.

"I'm Canada." He said quietly hugging his bear and heard a 'Oh' from England and some other nations around.

"Don't worry, bro." America put a hand on Canada's shoulder in a comforting gesture and Canada for once thought his brother remembered him. "I remember you, Candia!" Of course not. Canada sighed again and America laughed.

Suddenly the clock began to shine and England dropped it on the ground in surprise.

"Well, look who in the end let the clock fall." The American nation stuck his tongue out at England and the other nation shot a look at him, which America ignored.

"Clocks aren't supposed to shine, _Дa_?" Russia asked the obvious and America scoffed at him which resulted in Russia glaring at him.

"Don't start fighting now, please-aru!" China yelled trying to stop a fight from beginning between the two nations.

A light shot up from the Clock and something materialized in front of them.

"Woah, finally I'm out of the clock~!" The 'materialized something' was a person. A really tiny person with wings.

"Bloody hell."

**Tantantantan, another chapter finished and I'm writing a one shot~ ((I should be doing geometry exercises but no, I'm writing fanfictions.))**

**I'm going to make this short cuz I'm really sleepy. **

**Dunno when another chapter will be posted, but the one shot I'm writing will be up sometime next week~~**

**Thank you to the people who followed and favourite this crazy fanfiction~!**

**Also, I changed the summary... um, I'm still now quite happy with it, but meh. I think it's better than the other one. XD Crappy title still is crappy. Sorry. **

**Translations: **

**_Mon ami - My friend_**

**_Дa - Yes_**

**Sorry for grammar mistakes and all that crap. #Kat's out~**


	5. Chapter 5 - Kat

"Hm~?" The tiny person blinked and then stared at the people in the room, when her eyes stopped on England she grinned. "So, you're the new Queen?" She flew around England and the nation squirmed nervously under her stare.

"Dude, tell me I'm not the only one seeing that… _person?_" America asked to the nation next to him perplexed.

"No, you're not the only one." China replied as everyone stared shocked.

"It's a tiny pretty girl, ve~!" Italy chimed in happily, this caused the girl to stare at him then she looked down at herself.

"Oh! The portal appeared so quickly that I had no time to change clothes! If I had known before, I could be at least dressed more properly! Instead, I'm not…" She muttered angrily looking at the pyjama she was wearing. She had been getting ready to go to sleep when the portal opened. "Wait a sec." She disappeared for a moment and reappeared again dressed in a sleeveless white shirt with yellow braces clipped to a brown frilly skirt. "We may go on now!" She brushed her blonde hair behind her ear. Her wavy hair reached until her lower back. She fluttered her almost transparent wings and looked England over.

"Who the bloody hell are you? What the hell do you mean Queen?!" England questioned her once she stopped in front of his face.

"My name is Katrinna. You may call me Kat~!" She grinned again offering a thumps up. "Well, it's exactly what I said! You're the next Queen of Spades~! Aren't you happy? Also you get an awesome fairy like me!" She answered happily fluttering around the green eyed nation that was frozen.

"Wh-!" England was about to interrogate her again when a laugh interrupted him.

"Ahah! Y-You're gonna be Q-Queen?!" America laughed – and France snickered – at him ignoring the glare he received.

"What are you laughing there about? Being Queen is awesome! They are the ones that go to the front line in battles, they're badass! The King stays behind in the castle, giving out orders. Pfft." Katrinna scoffed and rolled his eyes. "Yep. Being Queen is the most badass position, though, it's the most dangerous too." She nodded to herself. "They are the Heroines, or in this case, Heroes!" That definitely struck a nerve in America.

"What?! England isn't a Hero!"

"Well, he may be when we get back." Kat stuck her tongue out at him.

"Stop!" England yelled frowning. "What the fuck!? I'm not a Queen! I'm not going anywhere either!" He crossed his arms.

"Sorry to tell you but you have no choice. Unless you die of course, then a new Queen can be chosen." Kat said seriously and crossed her arms too.

"I don't even know what the bloody hell you're talking about! How can I even be Queen? I'm a man!" Kat and England glared at each other.

Japan coughed and spoke quietly: "Um… Kat, maybe you should explain a little better…?"

"Hmpf. Fine." She fluttered and placed herself on England's head. "Where should I start? I can't say much because it's the rules and I can't break them. Thus, um… I came from a… what would you call it? Maybe another world or dimension?" She nodded. "Let's go with that. I came from another world called Cards or Land of Cards, whichever you prefer to call it. We have 4 kingdoms: Clubs, Diamonds, Hearts and Spades; every kingdom has 2 rulers and 1 adviser: The King, the Queen and the adviser is the Jack. Also, every kingdom has a colour that defines them and it's how they normally distinguish each other: Clubs is Green, Diamonds is Yellow, Hearts is Red and Spades is Blue." She stared at the nations which looked at her curiously to hear more.

"Could you please get off of my head, _Kat_?" England requested in the nicest voice he could master. "It is uncomfortable hearing you talk and not being able to see you." That said he felt the light weight on his head disappear and Kat pouted at him.

She snapped her fingers and the Clock that had been on the ground was now floating in the air. Kat then seated on it, legs crossed.

"All this stuff is awesome, but it's also freaking me out…" America muttered slightly insecure looking at the floating Clock and the tiny fairy.

"Well, I can't give information's on the Royals as I have been inside the Clock for a long time and it's really weird, because I should be able to get out freely whilst the Queen of Spades is around. Though I don't even remember the last time I got out…" She mumbled the last part frowning, now that she thought about it, it was all in blank. She would have to investigate later. "Anyhow, the Spades Royals are chosen by magic. Ancient Magic; which I won't explain, because I can't. It's one of the many rules; stupid rules. Well, that is the reason why you don't have an option. The Queen's Clock chose you; from a different fucking dimension. What the fuck." She glared down at the clock and cursed the stupid magic. "Anyway, mind giving me your measures? Not like you have a choice and if don't give them willingly I'll strip you right here." Kat threatened and England glared at her.

"Why the hell do you want my measures?!"

"Why do you think? To make your clothes!"

"I'm not going to be a bloody Queen!"

"I already said you don't have a choice!"

The duo continued their argument and the rest of the nations in the room stared mildly amused and mildly confused.

"My Ace, you're really stubborn!"

The Brit scoffed at her. "Glad you noticed. Now, could you please go back to your world and leave me the bloody hell alone?!" Kat glared at him and didn't answer. After a moment, she smirked and England was getting a really bad feeling about it. "Wipe that smirk of your face, lass." He narrowed his eyes and took a step back from the fairy.

"I'm going to repeat this one last time. _You don't have a fucking choice_. It doesn't matter if you're a man, although I think you're the first male Queen in the history of Spades. Isn't it great?" She sneered and flew closer to the nation whom looked at her suspiciously. "It's not like you have get pregnant, because the Royals are chosen by magic. But if you wish, in that world there are some things that may happen…" The smirk on her face widening as she watched the man's face start to get white, she was practically body to… well, nose with England. "Magic in that world is a very mysterious thing, not many people believe in it anymore, but sometimes there are miracles… like a man getting pregnant…" The fairy backed away and looked the nation up and down, the Brit's face was pale like he had seen a ghost. "Well, you certainly do have a rather feminine body and you're cute with those bright and big green eyes." The nation flushed glaring at the fairy and stepped back again hitting his back on the table.

"I'm not cute!" He shouted at her and Kat rolled his eyes, the nations still watching the scene were now laughing a little.

Germany was rubbing his temples. He just wanted a normal meeting for once, just once. Was it too much to ask?

Japan was the only one with poker face studying the situation whilst Italy was totally entertained with what was happening.

"Oh, you are." Kat giggled. "Now, I believe you were about to tell me your measures?" She spoke smiling sweetly.

"No. I was not."

"You're making this difficult for you. I'll strip you. I don't even care if I break the rule that states that only the King and a few chosen maids can see the Queen – you – without clothes." She threatened again and England tensed up scowling at her.

He narrowed his eyes. "You wouldn't dare."

"I would." They glared at each other for a few seconds before Kat broke the eye contact and snickered. "You asked for it." She said returning to sit on the Clock; the fairy turned to him sighing and then snapped her fingers.

There was a breeze. England widened his eyes looking down at himself. Yep. He was practically naked with the exception of his briefs. He yelped and ran to hide behind a chair. Face flushed she glared daggers at the fairy that was laughing at him. Damn her.

The nations watched the scene unfold awkwardly. Most of the nations turned their head to the side so that the Brit wouldn't fell so uncomfortable, the only ones still watching intently were France and America, the latter blushed but continued to observe while the former smirked.

"_Angleterre,_ why are you hiding? What is good is for the people to see~!" France teased smirking at the nation only to have a bullet pass right next to his head. The French whimpered jumping to the side now becoming scared of the Brit.

"The next time you make a stupid or pervert comment, a bullet will enter you thick skull!" The nation yelled at him from behind the chair. He was only visible from the nose up, his body hidden. England then pointed his gun at the fairy. "Give me my bloody clothes back, you git!"

"Hush. I'm going to take your measures." The fay replied not at all bothered by the nation's threat. She walked to him and looked closely, though, with him being all shrunken in the chair she couldn't see well. Kat sighed. "Get out of the chair so that I can measure you! C'mon it's only a few seconds!" She groaned crossing her arms.

"What?! No! Give me my clothes back!"

"No. They're in my room now. Come on, Queenie, I just need to look at you. I already have the outfit in mind, I just need the measures." She tried to coax him out of the chair even if only for a few seconds.

"No."

"Do you want to do this the hard way again?"

Another staring contest, Kat broke it off again; her patience was really being tested today. She muttered a few words in an unknown language and England stood from the chair automatically like a robot.

"What the hell!?" His body was moving on his own; he glared at the smirking fairy and flushed at being so exposed in front of the others.

"Belt up, Queenie." The fay snickered and observed Arthur with a thoughtful expression, after a few moments the nation could move again and he hid again behind the chair glaring at the other nations and daring them to say anything. "Hm... Oh, Queenie, you're such a cutie."

"I am no such thing!"

"Hush. I got to make your clothes. It won't take long." She disappeared leaving England glaring at thin air.

"Bloody fairy." He returned his gaze to the other nations, gun in hand.

America put his hands up in surrender. "Dude, c-calm down." He said trying to contain his teasing.

"This is getting problematic-aru…" China sighed.

"I think it's amusing." Russia smiled and adjusted his scarf.

"Can someone give me something to cover myself?!" England cried from behind the chair. "Anyone except the _frog_." He glared at France and said nation pouted.

America laughed removing his trademark bomber jacket and throwing it to naked nation. England was surprised that America would give him his precious jacket and the surprise on his face was certainly evident, either way he put it on. The jacket was big on him, it reached his mid-thighs and the sleeves passed his hands. He wasn't very decent, but at least he was more or less covered. He zipped it and stood up with his arms crossed, a blush and a frown on his face. He grabbed his gun and looked at the others daring them to laugh or tease him.

Thankfully, not a word was spoken.

"Where is that bloody fairy?!" England walked to the Clock that was still in the air and hit it, nothing happened and the Kat still hadn't returned from wherever she had gone.

"Calm down, Iggy."

"Don't call me 'Iggy', you git! Why can't we have a normal meeting?! Why does something weird always happen?!" England sighed in frustration hitting the Clock again, and again nothing happened. Germany silently agreed with him.

"I like it like this! If nothing happens it isn't fun!" Italy spoke amused.

Japan that was beside him discretely took out his phone and silently took a photo of England whilst the nation was glaring at the clock. However, America saw this and walked to him; the American then leaned down and whispered in his ear.

"Dude, can you send me that?" He requested hopeful, Japan turned to face him and with a sly glint in his eyes he rubbed his thumb and forefinger together, subtly sign of 'Money'. "Man, why do I have to pay?"

"Hm… Let's say it's repayment for that one time you made me pay for the Christmas party." Japan replied slightly smirking and America widened his eyes.

"Dude, you're still not over that?"

"No."

America sighed. "Okay, okay. How much?"

"6.000¥." Japan smiled sweetly and the American raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"How much is that in dollars, dude?"

"51$."

"What?! That much just for a photo?! C'mon Japan, I thought we were friends!" He whined crossing his arms.

"We are. Now, do you want the photo or not?" Japan said not at all affected by the other's nation's whining.

America sighed. Yup, he really wanted a photo of England dressed in his jacket. He blushed and pulled out his wallet. His boss would kill him if he discovered he paid 51$ just because of a photo. He handed the money to Japan and seconds later his phone beeped.

"_Amerika-san_, I paid more than 6.000¥ in that party. Don't sulk, please." America pouted, he shouldn't spend money like this, but England dressed practically in just his jacket was a gold opportunity and he didn't know if that would happen another time.

"Anyway, why did you take a photo of England?" He asked, glancing briefly at England whom was still cursing the damn clock and trying to make the fairy appear again.

"Um… Reasons…" Japan muttered looking to the side and America frowned at him.

"You d—"

"Stop hitting the Clock, Queenie!" Kat appeared again.

"No! Give me my bloody clothes back!"

The fay rolled her eyes. "Take of the jacket so I can put on the clothes and see if they're good."

"No. Why do you even insist on that? I'm not going to be a bloody Queen, okay?!" England glared at her and Kat glared back.

"Why is England even chosen to be Queen? What King could put up with his attitude?" France inquired.

"I don't know, okay? The King has already been chosen but I still haven't met him. Also, the Clocks mainly chose people who will love each other, destiny magic or whatever." The fairy replied shrugging.

"Bollocks. I can't just move to another bloody dimension! What would happen to my people?!" England shouted, not having paid enough attention to question about the last part of what the fay had said and the fairy hesitated to answer.

"Sorry, England. I can't tell you what will happen. But I'll tell you this: You will be back. I don't know when, but you will. Please, just go with me, you're the one who will… Um… do stuff…" She replied awkwardly, she almost said too much. The nation eyed her suspiciously.

"But, if I will be back, what will happen to the King?"

"Damn it, Queenie! I can't tell you! Now take the damn jacket off before I make you!" Kat yelled irritated and England gulped, he didn't really want the fay to use more magic on him. Well, if he didn't really another choice…

The British Nation glanced at the others whom were looking at them amused and growled. "Would give me privacy be such a bad thing?!"

"Well, yes." France replied brushing his hair and winked at him.

"It's not like it isn't something we haven't seen before-aru." China said calmly and Russia nodded next to him.

"I like my privacy, thank you very much. Turn around or I'll make good use of this gun." He threatened glaring at them and most nations turned around, except France, America and Russia. He sighed in exasperation; of course there would be idiots who would ignore his threat.

He took of the jacket and tossed it back to America. England stood there, in his pants, missing the warmth the jacket provided him, he shivered slightly and waited.

Kat smiled at him and muttered a few words, with a puff England was then dressed in a white shirt with a bow tie and a blue waistcoat, brown trousers with knee-high boots and a long dark blue – almost purple – coat.

"Well, well, aren't you fabulous." Kat snickered but mentally patted herself on the back for a job well done. "And to finish…" She flew and put a small hat that was the same colour of the coat on England's head. "Brilliant~!"

"Lovely." Was all England said whilst arranging the tiny hat.

America laughed. "Dude, that hat is weirdly funny."

"Shut up, git."

"Make me." He stuck out his tongue playfully and the other nation glared at him.

"Okay, stop bickering like an old married couple, will you?" Kat turned to the Clock and the other two nations frowned at her.

"We're not married!" Both of them yelled but Kat just shrugged.

"Well, isn't that good? Cuz Queenie is gonna have to marry the King, ya know." Kat sited on the Clock again and crossed her arms, now came the hard part.

"What?! I'm going to have to marry a stranger?! Outrage!"

"Belt up, Queenie. You don't really have to." '_It's better if I explain later…'_ Just as Kat said that England – and America, though much silently – sighed in relief.

"So, I'm going… to do whatever stuff you need me to do and then I can come back, right?" He asked just to be certain.

"Yes, yes. Though, it may take a while. Also, you may bring that gun it could be useful…" England eyed her suspiciously; nonetheless he kept the weapon in his hand. "Now, are you ready? Because, that damn Joker didn't give much time. If we get there and his bird is dead, he will have our heads." Kat said while staring at her nails, pondering whether she should do manicure.

"What? What the bloody hell is a Joker?!"

"Less talk, more action. Say goodbye while I prepare the spell."

"What makes you think I want to say good bye to any of these bloody twats?!"

"Queenie, that level of sass is going to have to go down, ya know. Be good." Kat told him sternly and England narrowed his eyes glaring at her.

"I'm not a pet, you idiot."

Kat rolled her eyes. "Whatever. We're going." The fairy stood above the clock and started chanting. England tried, in vain, to comprehend what she was saying, but to him it was a foreign language. The clock started to shine, the light getting stronger and stronger, then the pointers, numbers and the spade craved on the clock started to disappear and a hole opened.

"England, why do you always attract weird shit?" America asked watching with attention what was happening and the questioned nation gasped staring disbelieving at him. "It's true! Remember the last time? You fucking changed places with your devil counterpart! Also, you still haven't told me what happened!"

"And I never will. Besides, it's not your damn business." England crossed his arms pouting and America groaned.

"You'll have time to continue your bickering when he comes back. Now, up-up, jump into the Clock." Kat said straining to keep the portal open.

"Bye, gits. Behave." England then jumped into the Clock.

"Bye, guys, it was nice to meet you! See you later!" Kat said and jumped inside the Clock too. The clock then shone brightly, so brightly that the nations had to shield their eyes and when they opened them, the Clock had disappeared.

"So… Is the meeting continuing?" Russia asked.

**Sorryyyyyyyyy! I'm sorry for taking so long to update, but I got sick. ;-; It was awful, but I'm good now (kind of)! ((Long chapter to compensate)) **

**Well, and here I am, Kat, my character (or me basically) appeared. :B I'm a fairy~! XD The clothes I'm wearing in this chapter, I saw them in a theatre when I went to watch 'Portugal Follies with Laughs' or in Portuguese 'Portugal às Gargalhadas'. It was awesome! ((I have a drawing of her, but I can't seem to take a good picture of it. It isn't finished yet, so…))**

**'****Kay, so now, the story will unfold… faster, I think… Cuz I kind of have this tendency to put more and more things and details. –q I swear I have a really good idea, but my writing skills are just shite. :P**

**Also, you guys say America is a sweet and naïve guy, but remember when that cunning little bitch tricked Japan into paying the Christmas party?! WELL, NOW YOU DO!**

**One more thing! Thank you, guest named 'TheWeirdGirl' for the review! Glad you liked the story. xD **

**Sorry for grammar mistakes and all that…! #Kat's out~ **


End file.
